


As Long As You’re Here With Me

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jordan!Evan, M/M, Self-Doubt, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: When Evan gets a bit sadder than usual, Jared tries to cheer him up.
Relationships: Alana Beck & Evan Hansen, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	As Long As You’re Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So for this oneshot, I’m basing Evan off of Jordan Fisher’s portrayal of him. Doesn’t really effect the story, it’s just that I’d die for Jordan in a heartbeat.  
> Anyways, enjoy the oneshot and have a nice day!

Evan stared at his paper, his brown eyes wide open.

He usually did well in math class, but he just couldn’t get his brain to function properly for some reason. The words were all jumbled up together, and everytime he thought he had the answer, his mind blanked again.

_Why can’t you do anything right?  
_

_You’re so stupid._

_Everyone else can do this, why can’t you?_

He dropped his pencil, and clasped his hands around his neck. He glanced at the clock. _12:46,_ it read. Just fourteen minutes, and it would be lunchtime. Soon, he would be able to hide out in a bathroom stall and collect himself.

He just had to power through these last few minutes.

Just then, a note flew onto his desk.

Surprised, he quickly unfolded it.

_You let me know if you need help, okay?_

He looked over to his left to face a concerned-looking Alana, giving her a thumbs-up. She smiled and nodded, and immediately went back to work.

That was just the pick-me-up he needed.

He picked his pencil up, and reread the word problem. Things finally began to make sense, and he wrote out his thinking process and his answer.

He actually felt confident in his work for once.

He had gotten a decent amount of stuff done in class, a little daydreaming couldn’t hurt, right?

He let his mind drift off, letting it come up with fantasies he would most likely never experience in real life, like getting into Yale or Harvard, or being the most popular kid in school.

Now wouldn’t _that_ be something?

Everyone would be nice to him, he could get whatever he wanted, he would probably be more confident, he wouldn’t practically be invisible, he-

”Mr. Hansen?”

Evan jolted upwards, and turned to his right to come face to face with his annoyed math teacher. “Y-yes, Ms. Day?” He stammered.

_Everyone’s staring at you._

”Are you doing your work?”

_They’re whispering about you._

”...yes!”

She shot him a glare before finally waking back to her desk.

Evan quietly sighed, directing his attention back to his math sheet. That was absolutely terrifying, but at least it was over with. He could finish up this last word problem, turn in the paper, and move on with his day.

Except he couldn’t.

The words jumbled itself up again, and he couldn’t find the strength to write anything down. So, he did the only thing he could do.

”Hey Alana?”

”Yeah?” The girl in question responded, looking up from her paper.

”Can you help me with this problem?”

Alana’s face lit up. She always got excited when she had the opportunity to help someone. “Of course, Evan! Thanks for asking!” She responded. She leaned over to look at the word problem he was on. “Okay, so what you’re gonna do is...”

He could hear her talking, but her words went in one ear and out the other. What bother listening to her? He was never gonna get better at math.

Or anything, for that matter.

—

As soon as Evan had locked the bathroom stall door, he clasped his hands over his face and groaned.

It was only Wednesday, and this week had already been one of the worst ones in months for him. He was starting to doubt himself even more than usual, and no matter what he did to try to cope, nothing seemed to work, and his mental state just kept getting worse and worse.

Okay, maybe he was being a little too negative. There was a few things he was looking forward to, like...

Like Jared coming over to his house after school. He’d nearly forgotten about that!

God, just thinking about Jared made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. His dorky little smile, his adorable laugh, the way he could ramble on and on about Nintendo for hours...

_You don’t deserve him._

_He doesn’t love you back._

_He hates you._

Evan sat on the toilet and sighed.

He wasn’t feeling hungry anymore.

—

”Hellooooo, earth to Evan Hansen.”

“Oh, sorry Jared!” Evan finally responded after getting knocked out of his trait of thought. “I was just thinking about something.”

”And what could that something possibly be?” Jared inquired, a calm smile on his face.

”Nothing important.”

”C’mon, Ev, you can tell me anything!” The shorter boy reassured, flopping down in his boyfriend’s lap. “I won’t judge you, I promise!”

Oh well, he had nothing else to lose. Plus, maybe opening up about his feelings might make him feel better.

He sighed. “Well... I guess I’ve been feeling kinda bad about myself lately. Like, more than usual. I think it’s making me zone out in all my classes, not wanna eat, and just doubt myself a lot more, y’know?”

_Why would you tell him all of that?_

_You’re so weird._

_Why did he choose you out of all people?_

_No wonder he doesn’t hang out with you much._

_He’s just waiting for the perfect time to break up with you._

“Hey,” 

He felt Jared squeeze his hand, and his nervous brown eyes met his kind green ones.

”You’re the most amazing person I know, and no matter what how feel about yourself, I can guarantee you that you’re wonderful in every way possible, okay?”

That was a lot coming from Jared.

He nodded. “...okay.”

”Good.” Jared said, leaning up and pressing a kiss onto his cheek. It felt like there was butterflies rumbling in his stomach, a feeling he hadn’t felt in weeks.

Did he feel happy? He thought he was feeling happy.

Then all of a sudden, he felt his boyfriend sink his fingers into his sides and start tickling him.

He squeaked, slamming himself into the bed back first. “There’s my happy lil’ acorn!” Jared grinned mischievously, climbing on top of Evan and gently scratching at his stomach.

”Jared!” The taller boy blurted out through his laughter.

”What, you cutie patootie?”

”S-stop!”

”Oh, okay, but only because you asked nicely.” Jared responded, rolling off of Evan. As much as he thought his giggles were the cutest sound in the world, he couldn’t keep it up forever.

”You’re so mean!” Evan exclaimed after he caught his breath.

”Oh, you know you love me.”

The shorter boy responded, wrapping an arm around him.

Evan smiled, nuzzling himself into Jared’s T-shirt. He really did love him.

At that moment, he noticed something.

When he was with Jared, everything seemed to go away. There was no bad thoughts, no worry, no stress...

Just him and the one he loved most.

Just euphoria, peacefulness, and joy.

He could stay like this forever and ever.

”I love you, Jared.”

”I love you too, acorn.”


End file.
